Anna's back!
by siovannie
Summary: Anna returned from the dead! How will Kratos react? And what will the group do, when suddenly Kratos' dead wife returned? My first fanfic. Please R&R. The title's really bad, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Well, this is my first fanfic. It's about Anna returning from the dead. That's really the storyline. But how did she retun? Well, you find out later (;

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Anna would be alive, and Kratos wouldn't be working for Cruxis, and there would be more Zelos, and Colette would be less clumsy (; And, ofcourse, I would be rich xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! And please, R&R puppy-eyes

_**Prolo**__**gue**_

_I ran next to my__ husband, with my child in my arms. Our hands held each other, and I felt safe knowing Kratos was here to look after me. Kratos helped me escape out of the human ranch 3 years ago, but we weren't safe yet. Since my exsphere was being used for some Angelus project, they would do anything to stop me from fleeing. And not that long ago, they found us again. I was scared, but I knew Kratos would protect me. _

_My child was crying, but I could do nothing to stop it. First, we had to be safe. __But it wouldn't work out. My hand suddenly felt like it would explode. I cried out in pain, en fell on my knees. I almost let Lloyd fall, but Kratos caught him. Tears fell down my cheeks, and Kratos looked in my eyes; I could tell he was worried. "Anna! What's wrong?" I couldn't answer him; I could only scream in pain. God, it hurt so much! Lloyd began to cry even harder. _

_Then, I felt it. My body began to change. __"Run..." It was the last thing I said before I changed. I don't know what happened after that. The next thing I knew, I was this... monster. Kratos was hurt, and Noishe, our pet, stood before my unconscious son, also wounded. _

"_Kra... tos..."Kratos looked up to me, tears rolling down his face. "Anna..." I fell down on my knees, my hands gripping my hand. "Please... Kill me..." Kratos' face went completely white. _

"_What..? No! I can't kill you!" I put my hands down. "You have... to. I don't want... to hurt...__ you or... Lloyd..." Kratos turned around, looking at our son. "But..." I felt my conscious slipping. "Please, Kratos... Do it... For me. If you don't..." I began crying. I was surprised I could still cry, since I was a monster, but I didn't care. "I might... kill Lloyd. If you really love me... Kill me!" Kratos cried. He knew he had to do it, but didn't want to. I could see it in his face. Then, he nodded. "Okay. I'll do it." His eyes were filled with resolve; resolve to protect his son, and grant his wife's last wish. "Protect... Lloyd..." I said. Then, the monster took over._

_When I woke up, I lay at the bottom of a cliff. I was human again. But how? And how come I'm still alive? My whole body hurts, I'm barely conscious. I turn__ed my head, and saw Lloyd lying, unconscious, next to Noishe. I crawled to my son, and hugged him while tears fell from my eyes. "Lloyd..." I whispered. _

_Then, I hear__d footsteps coming towards us. Is it Kratos? Weakly, I lifted my head. In front of me stood a man. I could tell it's a dwarf. His face looked worried. "What happened here?" I opened my mouth to say something, but then started coughing. Blood fell on the ground. The dwarf quickly ran to me. Before he could say something, I said: "Please... Protect... Lloyd..." The last thing I saw before I died, was how the dwarf took my son in his arms, and nodded._

* * *

It was when the Chosen's group passed through the Ossa Trail when they noticed something strange. A boy wearing a red outfit, was the first to notice. "Hey! What's that light?" His finger pointed to his side, where a strange light appeared mere seconds ago. The group looked at it.

The Chosen, a girl with blonde hair, stared at it. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Another young boy with white hair, looked at the girl. "Colette, remember what we said back at the temple?" The girl, now known as Colette, nodded. "Of course, Genis!" The boy, Genis, sighed.

Then, another man, with dark blue clothes, spoke. "Be on your guard." The group got their weapons out, and prepared for what would appear out of the light. It became brighter and brighter, until the group had to shield their eyes. Suddenly, the light disappeared, and when the group looked, they saw a woman falling to the ground. Before anyone knew what was going on, the man was next to the woman en caught her before she hit the ground. The woman had long, brown hair, and wore a dress which people at the human remote ranch wore. Her eyes were closed, as if she was unconscious. Suddenly, before anyone could say something, her eyes opened, which were brown. She looked up to the man who caught her.

Then...

"Kra...tos?" The man, Kratos, looked to the woman. "Anna?" Suddenly, the woman hugged Kratos, holding him tight.

"Kratos!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Kratos was stunned, then hugged her back. "Anna... You're alive. But... How?" Anna pulled back a bit, looking in Kratos' eye. "I don't know. But I'm so happy to see you again!" Then, she kissed him passionately. Kratos kissed her back, unaware that the group was looking at them.

When they parted, they continued to stare at each other. Until the boy that had noticed the light, spoke. "Ehm, Kratos..? Who is that?" When Kratos and Anna heard his voice, they realized there were others. They started blushing, and quickly Kratos pulled Anna on her feet, since they were still on the ground. "This is Anna. My wife." The group stared at them in shock.

Then, Genis said, "You're… Married?" Kratos nodded. Everyone stared at him. Anna nervously smiled. Then, a woman with white hair, examined Anna's clothes. She said, "I think that before we start asking questions, that we have to get her some other clothes." Then the rest of the group realised she wore the clothes from the ranch. Colette paled.

"Oh! You're from the ranch?" Anna nodded. Memories came back in her mind, and tears formed in her eyes. They didn't fall, but Colette still noticed. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Anna wiped her tears away. "No, it's okay." She smiled. Colette smiled back. Then, the boy in red said, "You don't know our names yet, do you? I'm Lloyd. These are Colette, Genis, and Professor Sage."

Anna smiled. "Nice to meet you all." Then, suddenly, she realised the boys name was Lloyd. "Wait… You're Lloyd?" Lloyd looked at her, surprise written on his face. "Why do you ask?" Anna opened her mouth, but Kratos quickly whispered in her ear. "He doesn't know yet. Don't tell him."

When she heard that, Anna closed her mouth, and smiled. "It's nothing." Professor Sage took a step forward. "Asgard is close by. We'll stop there and get her some clothes." When Anna heard that, she started shaking with anger.

Asgard?" she spat out. Everyone looked strangely at her, except Kratos. He put his hand on her shoulder, to calm her down. Lloyd asked: "What's wrong with Asgard?" Anna couldn't answer.

Suddenly, she felt light headed, and she fainted. "Anna!" Kratos caught her, and looked at her. Professor Sage examined her. "She only fainted. Let's take her to Asgard." Kratos nodded and picked her up, bridal style. Then, they went to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

_A late happy new year everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I've been very busy and I had a writers block for this story. But it's finally here, the first real chapter :D But it's really not that good, I really dislike it. But I thought I should update, it's been so long.  
_

_- Cataclysmic Eclipse: I would love to hear your critism! I can try to improve my story then :)_

_- DarkMiss 13: It's really been a long time since I last played ToS, so you're right, a couple of things just aren't right to the plot. And Sheena's not there, they already fought her. And I totally forgot about Izoold. Thanks for mentioning it ;) When I've posted the whole serie, I'll change it, but first I wanna finish it :P_

_- Li-chan0767, TwilightSeraphim: thanks for your reviewing :)  
_

_If someone has a idea for a title (you know, instead of "Anna's Back!" just say so. I really dislike this title, it's really stupid :P _

_Totally forgot to say in the other chapter, but I wanna thank Li-chan0767 for beta-reading. Thank you! :) Anyway, on to the chapter ;)  
_

_**Chapter 1**_

When Anna woke up again, she noticed she lay in a bed. She opened her eyes, and immediately saw Kratos' face. He sat in a wooden chair, next to the bed. Then Kratos noticed she was awake. "Good, you're awake." Anna smiled. "As cold as ever, aren't you, love?" Kratos smiled lightly. "How do you feel?" Anna yawned. "Good. How long have I been asleep?" Kratos' smile disappeared; he knew Anna wouldn't be happy about it. "A day." He was right. Anna looked Kratos shocked in the eyes. "Why didn't you wake me!?" Kratos didn't answer. He got up. "I'll leave you for now. I'll be outside." Then he walked out of the room. Anna sighed. Great. She had been asleep for a whole day. What would her son think of her? She got out of bed, when she noticed some clothes lying on a table. She walked over to it. Anna examined it briefly, and then put the clothes on. When she was done, she walked to a mirror.

It was a long, dark blue skirt with light blue lines on it. Her shirt was the same light blue as the lines in her skirt. She had dark blue boots. The clothes were simple, yet elegant. Anna looked gorgeous in it. She smiled, then walked out of the room.

When Anna got outside, everyone was already waiting for her. They turned to her when they heard her. Anna smiled. "Well? How do I look?" she asked. Raine just smiled, while Colette and Genis bounced up and down in excitement. "You look so pretty!" Colette said. Lloyd just grinned, without saying anything. Anna then turned to Kratos. He hadn't said anything yet. When he saw her looking at him, he said: "You look… pretty." Anna smiled. Kratos rarely said something like that. "Thanks," Anna said. Then Raine grabbed two swords and gave them to Anna. "If you're going with us, which I'm sure you will, you must be able to defend yourself." Anna examined the swords. "They're not the best, but they'll do," she said. Raine looked questioningly at Kratos, who just "hmph"ed. "Aaanyway," Lloyd interrupted, "Let's go to the seal!" Anna immediately walked over to Kratos. "We need to talk," she whispered in his ear. Kratos just nodded. He knew what was about to come. He had to think of something to say. She couldn't be involved. "Let's go," he said out loud. Everyone nodded while Anna strapped the swords around her hip. As if on queue, they all started walking at the same time.

They were almost at the seal when Anna saw the chance to speak with Kratos. She went over to him. "What do you think you're doing!? Leading the Chosen into Cruxis' trap! I thought you had left them! I…" Before she could say anything else, Kratos spoke. "I did leave Cruxis. The only reason I'm allowing the Chosen to go to all the seals, is in order to stop them." Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Kratos silenced her. "Do not say anything anymore about this topic." His eyes went to Raine, who was trying to listen to them. That wasn't the only reason Kratos didn't want to talk about it anymore. He hated lying to Anna. He loved her; it hurt him to keep something from her.

Anna's eyes followed that of Kratos, and immediately went to another topic. "So, what háve you been doing all this time?" Kratos sighed. He knew Anna wasn't going to like it. "I've been a mercenary." While he said that, he unconsciously took a few steps away from her. Anna's eyes started to twinkle. But not in a good way. "What!?" she yelled. The group stopped walking, and turned around to Kratos and Anna. What they saw, surprised them all. Anna was chasing Kratos, with her swords in her hands. "Come back here, Kratos Aurion!" she yelled. Kratos just kept running; he knew that if he stopped, he would be in trouble. Everyone stood there for a few seconds, watching them. Then they tried to stop Anna, while trying not to laugh.

When Anna had finally calmed down a little, they continued their journey. Anna was still pissed. "A mercenary… He could've been anything he wanted, and he chose to be that… Stupid, stupid Kratos…" She kept saying. She walked at the back of the group, but everyone could still hear her. Lloyd walked over to Kratos. "Hey, Kratos? Is she always like that?" Kratos didn't look at him, when he said: "I'm afraid so…" Suddenly they heard Anna shouting: "I heard that!" Kratos ignored her. That only pissed Anna off more. "Humph! Ignoring me like that… Idiot. Why did I ever marry him?" Kratos ignored everything she said.

Then Anna screamed, as she felt the ground underneath her feet disappear. She fell in a hole, while the group ran over to the place Anna had been mere seconds ago. When they looked into the hole, they saw Anna lying on the ground. "That hurt…" she said as she got up. It was a deep hole; Anna could never get out without help. Just as she was about to say something, she heard some noise. She then heard Lloyd yelling something, making her unable to tell where the sound was coming from. "Be quiet!" she yelled back. And he was. But the noise was also gone. Anna stood still, listening intently if the noise would return. And it did. It came out of the wall. Anna moved to the sound, and placed her hand on the wall. That's when it cracked open. And out of it came hundreds of little spiders. Anna screamed, and ran to the other side of the hole. "Spiders!" She heard Kratos sigh; Anna's _always_ been afraid of spiders. "Kratos! Get your ass over here and save me!" she yelled. The spiders were getting closer and closer.

"Demon fang!" Anna heard Kratos yell, while he jumped down. He slashed at the spiders the moment he hit the ground. The spiders squeaked as they were hit, and then they disappeared in smoke. In one slash, they were all gone. Kratos resheathed his sword, then he fell face-first on the ground, with Anna glomping him. "Kratos, you saved me! I knew you would! You're my hero!" Kratos just sighed. "Anna, get off of me, will you?" Anna blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Right. Sorry." She got off of Kratos, and they stood up. Kratos grabbed Anna around her waist, then jumped out of the hole. When his feet touched the ground, he let go of her. Colette looked worried at Anna. "Are you alright?" Anna nodded. "Yes, I am. So, you don't have to worry about me." She smiled to Colette, who smiled back. Raine started walking. "Let's get moving," she said. Everyone nodded, and continued their track to the seal like nothing happened. There did change something though; Anna kept glomping Kratos' arm like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
